leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-24971427-20171101125802/@comment-4091261-20171101191358
It's no use trying to rationalize the irrational. This is merely the case of people seeking to plop their frustrations on a scapegoat. Since they are failing to punish their enemies, they move towards punishing their allies. Let's be real here, it's not the melee champs that infuriate you. It's the baseless complaints and reckless dying. If you had the melee champs that didn't recklessly die and give baseless complaints, I'm sure you wouldn't think them a problem--and this is something you can see with skillful players. It's important to make that distinction, because otherwise this would be a mere stereotype. Anger is natural in League of Legends, because expectations are natural in League of Legends. Their frustration is an indication of their previous trust in you. The reality of League of Legends is that everyone needs to put some faith in the others they are playing with, especially if an individual is not powerful on one's own. The best way to approach this situation is to try actively change your tactics by stepping out of that comfort zone. This method is more commonly known as, "adapting to gameplay." If you are playing against a team filled with champions pumping out serious magic damage. You can't go for the normal items with anymore. *The same goes for your teammates, their recklessness is as much of a factor to changing your gameplay as much as the enemy's team composition. You can try and complain/reason/beg for them to change, but if the reckless allies don't, that is a reality you need to deal with. Just as much as them complaining for you to take greater risks would not persuade you to take those risks. However, leaving this conclusion at bitterness within the team is not the optimal way to play. *The optimal way to play is to use the reality to your advantage. While disagreeable, it's important to understand exactly what the reality implies. Does their recklessness create a favorable opportunity for you? After all, being reckless is powerful despite its lacking structure. Thus the enemies' reaction to abandoning their flexibility to a impregnable defense--to inevitably kill that guy--loosens up on their ability to react to multiple approaches. One scenario is that a reckless can make it difficult for the enemies to prevent an engagement from a tank due to offensive focus being thrusted onto . This may be something you subconsciously do. *:Although its possible for you to subconsciously do the above, its important to communicate how the other individuals can take advantage of the reality of the gameplay. If you find a perfect way for someone to take advantage of how you are playing, it is your job to explicitly state that. While it certainly is possible for you to do this already, I know a great many people who just expect their teammates to know their master-plan--when it's obvious they don't since there is ongoing strife. In the end, it's not melee champs that are grinding gears: it's emotional people. Just know that while people can be emotional, most would still prefer winning over losing. If you got an idea that can help your team win, express it. If they are being stubborn in their ways, try and take advantage of their ways. You can't always change how people will play, but you can change the way you play--according to the way they play.